Tell Me Why
by Ricco Ragazza
Summary: A sad songfic on their failed romance.


Tell Me Why

Tell Me Why

By NikeGrrrrl

Disclaimer: Awww, man! Guess what?! I'm not George Lucus! But, I _do_ own Star Wars! Yeah, if ya look over on that shelf over there you can see it! Ha! Anyways, I don't own "Tell Me Why" By, ugh, the Spice Girls. Hey, whatever, this song is cool even if they are the ones who sing it! I bet ya money they didn't write it, so what's it matter!?! 

**AN~** I don't know how I came up with this, what can I say? I was bored, my mind ran away with me(Where we went…God only knows, cause we aren't back yet) and you do the math! So, I hope you like it! Please, remember to review! This is my first Star Wars fic, so please be nice to me! I know I'm not very good and all, but, hey! I do have feelings! :-p lol Ok, it's not that bad! Yada, yada, yada, read&review! If you wanna be really _super-duper_ nice you can e-mail me: [nikegrrrrl@aol.com][1] And tell me what you think! All comments are welcome, as long as they are constructive and make sense! :-) Thanks!!!!

~*~

**Tell Me Why**

**~*~**

**~By NikeGrrrrl~**

**~*~**

****We could have had it all**  
******But you turned your back

"Ani, what's wrong with you?" Amidala asked sadly as she stared at her husband.These past few months he had been so distant; so cold.When she hugged him it felt like hugging...a piece of scrap metal, or a droid.He lacked the passion he used to have.Not just the passion for her, but the passion for life. 

He didn't answer right away.Anakin stared back her with his icy stare while she tried as hard as she could to hold the tears back that were forming at the brim of her eyes.This wasn't the man she had married.It seemed like a lifetime ago when they had been in love. She had never expected it to end like this.

Frowning Anakin chose his words carefully, and he said them all very distinctly."There is nothing wrong with _me _Amidala, maybe there's something wrong with _you_."Amidala ran his words over in her mind silently.She knew there wasn't anything wrong with her; he was the one who was distant and hateful. 

"It takes two people to make a relationship work _Anakin Skywalker_!This is _not_ all my fault!Don't turn your back on me!"She screeched back at him as he turned around.If he walked out she wouldn't bother to stop him, this Naboo Queen knew when to admit something was over.

Anakin had turned around. He pondered if he should just leave now. Guessing that Amidala probably wasn't quite done yelling at him, he decided to stay and see what this could lead to.

****It started with dreams**  
******It started a team

Amidala thought back to the day she first met Anakin.He had changed so much from the sweet little slave boy she had met back on Tatooine all those years before.Anakin Skywalker...she wondered what he would have said if back then she had told him he was going to become some sort of evil monster. Who would have thought it? Sweet little Ani...all he had was a dream, and he came so close to it...if only he had reached a tad bit further he might have been able to have grasp it.

He only fell a few feet short of his lifelong dream of being a Jedi. Obi-wan did the best he could under the circumstances. This would have never happened if Qui-Gon hadn't died. She was not blaming Obi-wan; he wasn't prepared when all this responsibility was thrown upon him. He hadn't been ready to train anyone, after all he was still learning himself.

She had tried her best to help Anakin achieve his dream, too. Sometimes no matter how hard you try, you fail. This was one of those times. Maybe, it was meant to be that Anakin would turn.....Fate was defiantly not on their side. Maybe, they were paving the way for future success, but at what cost to themselves?

****But you weren't as true as you always seemed

  
  


How long had this been going on? She had never seen the warning signs...it hit her like a ton of bricks. Just all of a sudden Anakin seemed so faraway. When did this start? All she knew I must have been a long time before anyone could tell. The days were all jumbled together now; nothing made any sense anymore. 

Anakin had hid it under his skin for quite some time she was guessing. If only they had noticed earlier. Had they all been in some sort of denial? No one wanted to lose Anakin to the dark side; maybe that's why they had over-looked all of the warning signs.

The outbursts of anger, the long nights when he was gone and no one could find him, the lame excuses, why hadn't they seen something was wrong? It was all so obvious to her now, and she knew right away who was behind all of this. It was too late, if only she had figured it out sooner! That thought alone would eat away at her for the rest of her days.

He had betrayed them all for Palpatine. It was still hard to believe her Anakin would do such a thing...maybe somewhere inside of him there still was the man she married…

****You promised to love**  
******No matter what

****

She let her mind drift back to the day that seemed so long ago when Anakin had proposed.

*******

"Oh, Ani!!! It's beautiful!" Amidala yelled happily as she threw her arms around her fiancé's waist. Anakin gave her his shy, sheepish smile. She had never thought he would actually propose to her! This was the happiest day of her life. Amidala loved Anakin so much; she never thought he would in truth return her feelings.

Anakin pulled away all of a sudden. "Ami...I can't promise that I'll be around a lot or anything...you do understand that...don't you?" He asked sadly while looking down at the woman he had loved for so many years. Being a Jedi was going to have its ups and downs, it would be a hard life at best. 

Amidala smiled up at him. She loved him so much...she knew it was going to be hard when he was away, but she had been without him for so long already...it couldn't be much worse. "Yes, Ani, I know it'll be hard, but, I mean, it couldn't be much worse than it is now, right?"

"Well, I don't know...All I can do is promise that I love you......No matter where I am in this universe, or any other, you'll know I'm thinkin' of you, and that I love you. Ok?" He finished with a small grin. Amidala smiled up at him as he bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

****

****Yet you turned your back and walked out on me

**  
  
**

"I know you want to leave Anakin! Go ahead! Do it! No one is stopping you; nobody is in your way!" Amidala spit the words out of her mouth heatedly. She felt such hatred towards Anakin. How could he do this to her? There was no one in this universe that she hated more at this moment in time.

He turned back around very slowly and stared at her again. "Well, I think you need to calm down. And don't worry my dear Amidala, I will be leaving shortly. I just wanted to stay to see if I could make you any more mad than you already are." He said flatly, ending with an evil grin.

Amidala started defiantly back at him. It wasn't possible that he could hurt her anymore than he already had. He didn't understand that. She sighed deeply and turned half way around to look out the window; the sun was just beginning to rise. How could the sun rise on such a day? How could anyone in the universe live a happy life after what was happening to her today? This was the end of her story...no happily ever after for this Cinderella.

"Ok, Anakin Skywalker, you wanna see how mad you can make _me_? OK, so, here I go! I'll just tell you the truth! No more lies, ok?!" Amidala barked at him as she turned around to look at him. He straightened his back and folded his arms in front of him; still wearing that awful smirk on his face. She resisted the urge to wipe it right off his face.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Amidala _Skywalker_." He said in a dark voice. Frowning back at him she proceeded to say what she had been holding back all of these years. He wasn't going to go away forever before hearing her out.

She bit her lip as she thought of the perfect way put into words all the hurtful things she was thinking. 

"Well, first off, for the record, I would like you to know that it's not my fault you're some motherless orphan who never had a dad! And how come you have no mom? Oh, that's right! YOU LET HER DIE BECAUSE YOU ARE SO USELESS YOU CAN'T SAVE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE THAT EVER LOVED YOU! You can only take your insecurities out on the universe for so long Anakin! Oh, and believe me I never loved you! EVER! I just pretended because you were the closest thing to Obi-wan there was at the time. You'll never be as good as him, and you know it. Its too bad Anakin. Don't you think your mom would be proud of you now? Wow, Sith Lord Ani who is just a scared little boy crying for his mommy. Oh, wait, I forgot, she's _dead_!" Amidala screeched at Anakin. The words actually hit him hard. He flinched and blinked at her as something deep inside him started pulling at his heart.

"I-I don't believe you!" He snapped back at her. Balling his hands into fists he waited for her to go on. He pushed his teeth to together angrily, and pulled his lips into a snarl. She hadn't thought this all along had she? It couldn't be true...she still loved him, right? Yes, he knew she did, she had to. Why…why did she have to talk about his mother…his heart would ache forever more because of those few words "she's dead". He-he couldn't think of that now. No, never again. Nothing matter anymore. His past was past, and the past doesn't matter to a sith.

Amidala just laughed grimly. "Oh, you don't?! But you do! You'll never be as good as Obi-wan, no one will ever love you, and you are just the biggest mistake the universe has ever seen! I hope you have fun Anakin! You'll die all alone because you never bothered to treat people right! Yes, that's right, you will die all by yourself! I won't though! I have many people who love me!"

"I don't care if I die alone Amidala." He said grimly. Darth Vader wouldn't care, did he? No, of course not. He would have his master. No one had ever cared about him; he had made the right decision. No more lies from people who just wanted to use his power for themselves.

She laughed louder as if someone had just told her a joke. "Oh, poor little lost Anakin! You will too care! And you know it!" Amidala said in a mocking tone of voice as she took a step closer to her husband. "Oh, poor Anakin, he always feels so sorry for himself. Did he ever bother to feel sorry for his mother? For gods sake the poor woman had to claim you! Did you ever think about how she died? Oh, I bet it was painful, huh?" Amidala said trying her best to act like Anakin.

Anakin frowned deeply, and then slapped her smartly across her face. "Don't you ever talk about my mom like that!" He yelled at her. She wiped blood off the corner of her mouth, and then brought her head up to stare back at him.

"Well, Anakin, I might not be a Jedi, but I can tell you one thing: The rest of your life you are going to pick on, kill, torture, and harm those smaller than you. You'll kill everyone you ever loved, and it'll catch up to you one day. I hope you have fun in hell Ana—Darth Vader!" She said slowly as she made her face reflect his icy glare. Two could play this game.

He stared back her as if he didn't care about what she had said. But deep down her words had ripped his heart into millions of little pieces. Deep inside he knew she was right, about everything. He would never be more than a tyrant...and he would burn in hell for all eternity for his deeds.

"Goodbye, Amidala. I know you'll miss me much more than I will ever miss you." He said darkly as he turned his back to her. He wanted to cause the universe just as much pain that he felt, and he would start with Obi-wan Kenobi...

Without another word he proceeded and walked out the door. The door made a thud that echoed in Amidala's mind after he had slammed it. She would never forget how hollow sounding it was. Promising herself that she would let no more tears fall for Anakin, that she would be strong, the Naboo Queen sadly shook her head. They could have had everything...but Anakin had to ruin it all.

****What made you think **  
******That without me**  
******Your life would be so much better

****

"Oh, young, naive Anakin. What ever made you believe that any of those Jedi cared about you? And that Obi-wan," Palpatine said shaking his head, "Believe me he is most defiantly _not_ your friend." Anakin frowned at him; there was no way he'd believe it. Obi-wan was the closest to a father he would ever have.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with Obi-wan," Anakin said matter-of-factly. Palpatine stared at him as if saying, "How dare you question me." Anakin didn't flinch, he just looked back at the Sith defiantly. This guy sure had a for of nerve for someone who was about to get their ass kicked.

"Ok, Mr. Skywalker, I have a preposition for you. Would you like to hear it?" Palpatine sneered at him menacingly. Anakin didn't like him; he hated him. All he was trying to do was turn him to the dark side, and then he thought Anakin was too stupid to even notice!

"No, I think I will be leaving now. Thank you, and Goodbye." Anakin said sternly as he turned and walked to the door of Palpatine's office. He didn't wish to spend any more time with him, and he had to tell Obi-wan he had figured out who the Sith was of course. This would be the end of Palpatine's reign of terror.

Palpatine clicked a button that locked the door. Anakin spun around quickly when he heard an evil laugh escape Palpatine's old cracked lips.

"Oh, Anakin, I think you will like my proposition. Won't you hear me out?" Anakin glared at him defiantly, but quickly stopped when he saw that he was only pleasing the Sith by getting angry. He must remember his training and not let Palpatine his under his skin.

Sighing deeply and trying to find his center-calm he spoke slowly. "Fine, what is it?" He asked flatly rolling his eyes. Anakin was getting tired, and he wanted to get home to Amidala, every second away from her seemed like years...

The Sith lord's evil cackle filled his ears again. How he hated that laugh, it drove him insane. Anakin stared out the window that was behind the Chancellor's desk. He could see cars, taxis, and ships all over. Which reminded him that he had a mission to go on today...

"I know you don't think turning will be a good idea...but I think this will change your mind…"

****But now you see**  
******That without me **  
******Your hopes and dreams**  
******Will never be as good as what you had with me

**  
  
**

Anakin frowned as he stared out the window by the bridge. He didn't miss his former life, not one bit. It wasn't like he loved this one though. All he was was a lapdog for some crazy old man. He missed Obi-wan's sense of humor, Ami's smile, Yoda's way of talking, and most of all his dream of being a Jedi. So, he guessed it, it had only been a year and he was hating this new life.

They were approaching a planet in the galaxy next the planet Alderaan. The emperor had found out he had a son...and of course he wanted to either kill the child or use it for his own wishes. He didn't know what to think about it actually. To think that Ami--after that night--no, he couldn't think about that now, he'd go crazy if he did. 

Darth Vader...he hated that name. Anakin fit him much better. But, he had chosen this fate all by himself and he would live with the consequences. It was tiring always hiding his true feelings from the emperor. He took much of his energy. To think he would have to live like this for rest of his life...he welcomed death. 

Palpatine had shattered all his dreams. Someday he would get him back, but for the time being he had hide his feelings. Maybe, if he was lucky he could turn back! Oh, but that would be hoping for too much. He wanted more than anything to be able to see her again, if only in the next life...

Suddenly he felt something, quickly shielding his feelings he frowned and walked down to where the commander was.

****So tell me why oh why**  
******Did we end up this way

**  
  
**

"Oh, Obi-wan! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Amidala shrieked as loudly as she could manage. She thought her life could get no worse when Anakin had left her for…for that-that other life. Well, like that old saying "No matter how bad things are, they can always get worse". She knew that was true now; the older she got the more she understood old sayings. It wouldn't mean much to an outsider, but it meant a great deal to her.

Obi-wan stood in front of the hysterical woman that Amidala had become. She was defiantly a wreak, but why shouldn't she be? He had just killed what was left of her husband, and nothing else had ever really mattered much to her except Anakin. 

Amidala sat down with a bump on the fountain she was standing nearest. She stared blankly at her surroundings; the thick tree's that were just now blossoming, the beautiful flowers that the light of the moon hit just right and shone, the thick grass that she an Anakin used to sit—no, no she wouldn't-she couldn't think of him now, no, nor ever. She pried her eyes puffy-red eyes off the scenery and jerked her up to Obi-wan's equally sorrowful face. 

"Ami—I-I...I'm sorry, I know this is hard, and I mean, we can face it together…" Obi-wan's voice trailed off, there were no more words he could say to explain what had happened. His words would be in vain; Amidala hadn't been listening to him anyway. He sighed deeply. "Do you mind if I sit down?" He questioned as he gestured at the space beside Amidala on the stone fountains ledge.

She nodded meekly and cast her eyes down to the ground and stared at the thick, green grass that was between her bare toes.

Obi-wan sat beside her and placed his elbows on his knees and sighed deeply for the millionth time that day. He closed his eyes and sought deep within himself to find an answer to what had happened, but his efforts were again in vain, for there was no possible answer.

Amidala pulled her head up straight and rubbed her bare arms as a chill wind blew by. She looked over herself with a quick glance; she was in one of her plain white silk nightgowns. She noticed finally how chilly it was outside, and it should be. The weather was much like her heart; cold. In her condition she should have more on though. Oh, what did it matter to her now?

Obi-wan frowned and sat up straight. "Ami, something else is on your mind…" Obi-wan said after a short while of looking at the dark, cloudless night sky. 

"I'd thank you if you _didn't_ read my thoughts." Amidala barker back fiercly. She didn't turn her head to see Obi-wan's expression. She was too tired, too hurt, and in too much pain to care. 

Obi-wan sat silent for a long moment before he spoke again. This time he chose his words more carefully. "Ami, please talk to me. You're…you're all I've got now…" Obi-wan said more to himself than to her. She looked up at him for a brief moment and saw the same pain she was feeling in all of his features. 

"Obi-wan…it's not you…I mean, An-" Amidala let out a rugged sigh at the thought of him. Her face twisted in agony as the memory of him came flowing back into her mind. "You see, I'm…we…oh, Obi-wan! I'm so scared!" Amidala blurted out quickly and searched Obi-wan's face for something to hold onto and run with. She saw nothing and stared back at him with at a loss.

Obi-wan scooted a little closer to her, he could see he thin shoulders shaking from the breeze, and shook off his robe. "Here, it's freezing." He said as he held out his robe. Amidala carelessly threw it about her shoulders, not caring that the bottom of the thick robe was now soaking in water. 

"Now, tell me why your scared." Obi-wan said as he searched her face for some sign of what she was scared of. 

Amidala frowned and closed her eyes. She hadn't told anyone yet…but, she had to tell Obi-wan…he'd help her get through this she knew he would. He was so strong and…and he always knew what to do. "Obi-wan…" she took a deep breath. "I-I'm going to have a baby." She said flatly; too flatly. Her words seemed so hollow, even in her own ears.

Obi-wan sucked in his breath and stared at her in disbelief. Shock, was the only emotion that could describe what had hit him. It took a long moment before the words really sunk in. Pregnant? Amidala? With-with Anakin's child?

Amidala stared at Obi-wan's face. Was he…was he scared? No, she couldn't bare him being scared. She'd die. She needed him so much now. 

Obi-wan quickly noticed his expression, and also notice Amidala's. Oh, he had forgotten about her presence beside him. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fit together after all of these years.

"Oh, Ami, I don't mean it like that! It-it's so…I mean we have a new hope!" Obi-wan said excitedly. This was the greatest news he had ever had…maybe…maybe it was supposed to happen like this. Oh, he had to protect Ami now more than ever. If anything happened to this child, he would just…just…

"I…I don't want a child to have to-to live in this awful universe Obi-wan! I mean…it'll never know it's f-father, and I-I-I wish I was-was…_dead_!" She said as tears formed on the brim of her brown eyes. She already ached from crying; she couldn't stand to go on with this much longer.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to explain everything to her but she spoke first.

"So, tell me…why, _oh why_ did we end up this way?!" She said before she burst into passionate, painful tears.

   [1]: mailto:nikegrrrrl@aol.com



End file.
